Destiny
by doctorwholover
Summary: Sequel to Adjustments. It picks up right where Adjustments left off. Need to read it first! This is the continuing story of Jacob and Bella's life together, and by darn it, Bella's going to make it happen! Rated T for some future violence just to be safe.
1. One Last Kiss

**Alright, this is the first chapter of Destiny, the sequel to my other story, Adjustments. It picks up right where Adjustments left off…literally. Lol. I deiced to do it this way because this story kind of changes from Bella being with Edward to Bella actually starting her life with Jacob, so that's why I didn't just keep the story going. I hope you all like this story as much as you liked the other one **** Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**One Last Kiss**

**BPOV**

Jake stayed with me that night. We talked and I tried my best to let him know how much that he meant to me. I thought about it and finally decided not to tell him about the few days that I'd lived with the future Jake and my future son, or the dream or whatever it was. I honestly wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. It had felt so real, but whether it was real or a dream, I was so thankful that I'd experienced it because it had brought Jake and I together.

When morning came, Jacob was gone and I sighed, disappointed. I reached over to the side of the bed that he'd slept on and noticed that it was still warm, so he hadn't been gone long. I smiled, thinking about being in Jake's arms again already. Rising from the bed, I stretched and went to take a shower. I checked the clock in the hall and it was around eight in the morning. I heard Charlie bustling around downstairs, probably almost ready to leave for work. I smiled, remembering our conversation last night. Charlie had been so happy when I'd told him that I had finally realized my love for Jacob. I knew he would be, but it was still good to see it.

I showered, taking about thirty minutes, letting the water cleanse my body and just feeling like along with the water went my pain and the chapter of my life that had been filled with Edward. I sighed, loving this new outlook on life that Jacob had helped me to have. I loved it, all of it. I was a new me, and I loved the way it felt.

After having finished my shower, I dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a kind of dressy green shirt. It was very close to the green shirt that I'd worn in the "dream". I smiled widely when I looked in the mirror at myself.

I was acting like a lovesick six year old, but you know what? Who cares?

Charlie was long gone when I practically danced down the stairs, but I froze when I reached the bottom and saw the last person in the world that I was expecting…Edward.

He stood still in the middle of my living room, not moving at all. I tried to relax, but it was a losing battle. Instead, I looked him straight in the eye.

"Edward, why are you here?" I asked him sternly, then became frightened. What if something was wrong?

He saw my fear and was immediately at my side. "Bella, it's alright. I'm here to…"

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. When he just stared at me, looking a little uncomfortable, I spoke. "Here to…?"

He hesitantly opened his mouth and answered me. "Was…last night…did you mean it?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. Edward was…what? Questioning my sincerity? Questioning the love that I had for Jacob?

"Edward…I'm sorry, but I love Jacob now," I firmly informed him, reassuring him that I definitely _had _been telling the truth.

He looked like he was in pain for a moment, but then he nodded. "Alright…"

He turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Wait!"

He froze, but he didn't face me. I walked up to his back and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything you've done for me," I whispered into his clean blue shirt, inhaling his scent for probably the last time.

He took a shaky breath, even though he didn't need it, and pried my arms away from his body. I was hurt by his actions. I thought he didn't want me to touch him, but then he turned to me and crushed me to his body.

"Bella, I did it because I love you. No one has ever touched my heart like you have…and no one ever will," He breathed into my hair, his cool breath on my scalp making me shiver.

I pulled him firmer into me, needing him to know how much he still meant to me, even though I loved Jacob.

"I still love you, Edward. I always will, but Jacob, he's…," I trailed off, unsure of what I really wanted to say.

He nodded. "I know."

I whimpered, wishing that I wasn't hurting him. I just concentrated on hugging him, feeling Edward's arms around me for the last time.

"I don't want to hurt you," I admitted, feeling weak and tired all of a sudden.

"I know, Bella. I will be, though, but if I know that this is what you want, then I can…try to not…hurt," He told me, his voice strained.

"It _is _what I want," I answered.

Edward nodded, but I wasn't fully convinced that he believed me. Hmph.

"Edward, I love Jacob," I told him, having the urge to stomp my foot. I bit my tongue to fight it.

He sighed and released me to look in my eyes. "I know…but is he what you want, Bella?"

I looked into his warm topaz eyes and tried to understand the depth of my decision. I was choosing Jacob, the utterly gorgeous, unmistakably sexy werewolf over the equally gorgeous and sexy vampire. Edward was causing me to think about my choice, which I didn't like at all.

I thought about my life with both men. I thought of my vampire life first. I would be frozen, a teenager forever. I would never grow old, never have kids, never go to college or have a career, never…change or grow. I would just…be…exist. What kind of life is that? Then, I thought of Jacob, of the life that I'd already seen that we could have. Jake's warm smile lighting up every day, contagiously making my own smile appear. I thought of Mason, of our little boy who was so full of life. I thought of Charlie, Billy, Emily, Sam, the pack, all of us together all the time…in harmony. I would have to give all of that up if I chose Edward. I wouldn't do that…not even for him.

"Edward, Jacob is what I want," I told him, smiling that he hadn't been able to influence me into changing my mind.

He looked mournful, like a kid who's pet dog had just died, but he cleared his face of all emotion soon enough.

"Then I can try…to be happy," He replied, attempting a smile.

I brought him to me again in a second hug, just as fierce as the last one.

"I love you," Edward whispered, squeezing me tighter to him, though careful not to hurt me.

"I love you, too," I answered, meaning every word.

He squeezed me one last time and then let me go. His topaz eyes found mine, and he breathed a sigh of acceptance.

"Alright. Well, I guess this is goodbye," He told me, chuckling nervously.

Edward was never nervous, so I knew that he was really hurt by this.

His face sobered and he stared right at me. "Bella, if you ever need anything…anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

I nodded and willed myself not to cry.

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I think it's time for my family to leave Forks now. We've been here for too long, anyway," He whispered, his eyes finding the floor suddenly very interesting.

"But…why?" I panicked. I had just gotten to where I could maybe be without him in my life as my boyfriend, but I still needed him in my life.

"I want you to live your life, Bella. Without my interference. Be with Jacob and be happy so that I can try to be happy _for _you," He spoke, his eyes still trained on the floor.

"Edward, look at me," I breathed, coming a little closer to him.

His eyes reluctantly rose to meet mine.

"I still want you to be my friend, Edward. I don't want you to just disappear off of this wacky plane of existence that I call my life," I giggled, trying to ease the tension in the room.

It worked, because his mouth formed a half-smile and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Friend? Hmm…maybe I can agree to that," He chuckled, smiling fully now.

"Please? I need you to be my friend. I can't…live without you," I admitted.

He looked me straight in the eye. "I don't want to live without you, either. But, what would Jacob say about all of this?" His brow rose in challenge.

"Jacob would…be alright with it, I think," I spoke softly, not really sure what Jacob would think about the idea.

As always, Edward knew where my thoughts had led. "Hmm…I'm not so sure."

I sighed in frustration. "Well, he'll have to be. I can't give you up…completely."

He smiled and nodded, and the room grew incredibly quiet.

"If this is the end, Bella, can I ask one thing?" He asked, his voice barely audible. I strained my ears just to hear him.

"Of course, Edward," I answered, curious as to what he wanted.

"I would like…," He began, but broke off and laughed, again nervously. This was weird…

A hand came up to rub against the back of his neck, a nervous gesture he often did.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes and spoke clearly and softly. "I would like to kiss you…one last time."

I gasped. Well, this was definitely not what I was expecting. One last kiss. Surely, I could give him that, at least. Jacob and I, while we had an…understanding, we weren't exactly a couple yet. We'd talked about a lot of things last night, but the issue of us being an official "couple" had never really come up. We'd been too busy telling each other how much we loved each other and making silly promises and…okay, I have to stop thinking about that. Edward is still waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Edward. I don't see why not," I answered, a little shakily.

His face brightened, and I realized that he'd thought that I would refuse. His face came closer to mine and our lips were inches apart. I felt his cool breath on my mouth and closed my eyes, anticipating Edward's kiss.

I was so caught up in waiting for Edward's lips to meet my own that I almost jumped when he pressed them firmly to mine. He kissed me slowly, as if savoring the feel of my lips against his own. I returned it, but I couldn't help but to compare it with Jacob's kiss. Edward's kiss was often filled with pain or fear, while Jacob's kiss, or at least the one we'd shared last night, was warm and carried love and adoration along with happiness and comfort. Jacob's kiss had left me dizzy with love, and he'd known it.

Edward continued to kiss me, and we were both so wrapped up in it that we didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs of the porch, or the three firm knocks on the door, or the door opening, or footsteps…approaching the living room where we stood kissing. Finally, a voice speaking broke our concentration. I recognized it immediately.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

It was Jacob.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lol. Well, tell me what you think? Will Edward get beaten to a pulp? Will Jacob forgive Bella? Will Edward leave? Will Bella and Edward remain friends? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Letting Go

**Hey, guys, school is getting ready to start this week for me, so I'm trying to update as much as possible so that you guys won't get too mad when I don't update except for maybe once a week. **** I'm sorry, but that's just how it is. **** I looove all the response I'm getting for the sequel, and I love all of you guys sooo much for sticking with Adjustments and now Destiny! I hope you enjoy the sequel and that it makes all of you very happy! XD **

**Letting Go**

**BPOV**

Immediately, my lips disconnected with Edward's and my eyes frantically turned to Jacob. He had a wild look in his usually warm brown eyes, and he fixed a cold menacing glare on us, his lips curling back like he was preparing to snarl. Edward remained close to me and was still holding me, but I broke free of his grasp to try and get to Jacob. Edward's arms kept me from going very far, though.

"He's not safe right now, Bella," He whispered, his eyes firmly resting on mine, trying to get me to see reason.

"Edward, he'd never hurt me, and it's not your job to protect me anymore," I retorted, wishing he'd release me so that I could console Jacob.

I again sought out Jacob's eyes, and found that they were still cold and now, he was trembling. My eyes widened and I fought Edward's hold harder. Jacob was so close to phasing, I could tell. I didn't blame him, though. I could only imagine what he must think.

"Jake, _ please _let me explain," I whispered, staring into his angry eyes.

Tears welled up in my eyes and threatened to slide down my face, but his eyes remained dark with fury. Suddenly, Edward's hand appeared on my face, wiping a stray tear away from my cheek. Jacob growled and his body twisted and contorted and before I could say anything, Edward tossed me onto the couch. I landed hard, my back popping with the force of the blow, and my face grimaced with pain. But, I was alright. I immediately flipped over and sat up, my eyes finding Jacob.

He was a wolf now, a giant russet colored wolf. He was utterly beautiful, and I longed to touch him, but he was in all battle mode now. He stalked toward Edward slowly, and I could hear the low snarl in the back of his throat. Edward looked just as serious as Jacob did, and his eyes turned black as he just stood there, waiting for Jacob to make the first move. They were going to fight…in my living room…great.

"No, please, stop!" I yelled, trying to distract the two men from trying to kill each other.

Neither Edward nor Jacob paused to look at me. They didn't even acknowledge that they'd heard me. I had to reason with them, or find some way to get Edward to leave. I looked at Edward and saw the cold plains of his face as they broke into an evil snarl.

"No!" I forced through clenched teeth as I jumped up and put myself between them.

Jacob growled and peered at Edward's marble face from over my shoulder. I heard Edward hiss behind me and I sternly told him, "Stop it!"

I turned my gaze back to Jacob. "Let me explain, Jake. Please."

His wolf eyes remained cold and angry, but his posture relaxed a little. The bristling of his fur began to recede as he looked in my eyes and saw…well, I don't know what he saw, but I hoped it was enough to get him to stop trying to kill my ex-boyfriend.

Jacob backed away from me and moved toward the other end of the room, standing against the wall. I figured this was because he wanted to be as far away from Edward as possible. I turned my gaze back to the vampire and set my jaw before I spoke firmly to him.

"Leave, Edward. Now," I told him.

He glanced back and forth between Jacob and me, but then sighed and began walking toward the door. He paused just before he was out of sight and turned to Jacob.

"If you hurt her, mu-"

"GO!" I yelled, wishing he was gone already so that I could try to calm Jacob down.

He looked at me, his expression a mix of hurt, surprise, and pride, and then walked out of the door and out of my life. Now, to deal with my best friend, the love of my life, who was hurting because of me.

I hesitantly turned around and saw Jacob standing to his full height in wolf form and walked slowly toward me. He was taller than me, even like this, and I had to gaze up at him when he reached me. His beautiful eyes were full of hurt now as he looked at me, all anger gone. Now, Jacob was just in pain, hurt at seeing me and Edward so intimately together after I'd sworn that I had chosen him.

I felt tears cascading down my cheeks and wiped them away angrily. Jake needed me to explain.

"Jake…," I breathed and reached a hesitant hand up to stroke his head between his ears.

He remained still, but his eyes hardened and I heard a deep growl in his chest.

"I know, I know. Listen, everything I told you last night," I began, staring into Jacob's eyes, " was true. I love you with all of my heart. You are my everything. Edward was here to say goodbye…and to see if I had been telling the truth last night when I told him to leave. The kiss-"

I was cut off by a snarl ripping through the air as Jacob's eyes closed and I knew that he was in severe pain as he twisted to try and get away from me. I hurried toward him before he could get away and wrapped my arms around his furry neck.

"Jake, he asked for a last kiss. I figured he deserved at least that. He's been a big part of my life, and I do still love him, but I've chosen you, and he respects that. This is all such a big misunderstanding," I sighed, burrowing my face into Jake's fur as he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself.

"Please, Jake, I'm sorry it hurt you. It was the last time I'll ever kiss him, Jacob. I only want you, Jake," I breathed, my breath sliding down across his chest. I felt his strong heart beating against my own and found that as Jake's heart slowly slowed to normal and soft beats, they were in sync, two hearts beating at the same time.

He whined close to my ear and I pulled him closer.

"I love you, Jake," I whispered, my tears wetting his fur.

I heard a snapping noise and movement in my arms, and suddenly it was skin I was clinging to.

"Bella," Jacob brokenly whispered into my ear.

The sobs increased ten-fold and I cried into Jacob's chest while he held me fiercely, refusing to let go. His head rested on top of mine and he curled me up into his body. I grasped frantically at his arms, pulling myself closer.

"Jake…I love you," I sobbed as I pulled back to look into his eyes.

They were warm again and filled with unshed tears, no longer black with rage. I gave him a watery smile and brought a hand up to stroke his cheek gently. He leaned into my touch, but there was still pain in his eyes.

"Bella, how do I know that's t-true?" He asked, his voice catching at the end.

I whimpered and stood on my tiptoes, trying to bring my face closer to his. He helped me a little by dipping his head down. I looked deep into his eyes and brought my lips to his, closing my eyes and pouring everything I had into that kiss, our tears mixing together. He returned it ferociously, pulling me roughly into his body and claiming my mouth with a passion I had never experienced. His lips ravaged my mouth, almost to the point of pain. But, I took it, trying to reassure him that I loved him, that I was his.

We broke away, both of us panting. Jacob's eyes were black with passion, and I caught my breath as his eyes slowly returned to normal.

"Jacob, I love you because no one makes me feel like that. No one has ever kissed me like that, no one has ever loved me like you do, and I've never loved anyone like I love you. I've hurt you so many times," I spoke, and Jacob buried his face into my shoulder, hiding from me, "and still, you love me even though I don't deserve it. I love you because you're Jacob, my best friend and the only thing in this world that I couldn't live without."

Jacob sobbed into my shoulder, emotionally spent. I cradled him to me and just let him cry. His tears were dampening my shirt, but I could care less. I gently rubbed circles on his back, trying to calm him.

"I love you, Bells," He whispered, his warm breath on my neck making me shiver.

I pulled him closer and hugged him tighter to me. My Jacob still loved me, even after seeing me kiss Edward when I'd told him that I loved him, on top of everything else I'd done to him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…," I breathed, hoping that he's never doubt it again.

After letting Jacob have his cry, we were both emotionally exhausted, so we went to sit on the couch. Jacob then remembered his nudity and I went outside to get him a spare pair of shorts from the Rabbit, which he'd apparently driven over here.

I brought them back in and handed them to him. He had a cover over his lower body and rose with the blanket and went to the bathroom to put the shorts on. When he returned, I pulled him down next to me and curled into his body, sighing as his body heat warmed me immediately.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have phased like that. I should have-"

"Jake, you reacted normally…well, normally for a teenage werewolf, anyway," I giggled, and was overjoyed when he joined me.

"I just…am scared that this is all a dream and that he's going to waltz back in here and steal you away from me…again," He spoke softly, as he put his arm behind my head and began stroking my shoulder.

I looked up at him. "I'm _yours_, Jake. He can't have my heart, because I've given it to you," I replied, smiling.

He returned my smile and squeezed me to him briefly. "I'm glad, Bells. You don't know how long I've wanted…"

He looked uncomfortable, so I pulled away from him and rose to his height, my knees on the couch, and covered his mouth with mine. He returned my kiss and wrapped me up in his arms. I was so happy that he was here, kissing me, still in love with me. I was afraid that he'd reject me after having hurt him again.

His mouth left mine to kiss his way down my jaw line and then he rested his head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck. Yeah, we'd be alright now. Jacob was here, he loved me…we were going to be alright.

**YEAH! LOL! Hope you liked it! XD **** PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you liked it! XD **


	3. Some Changes

**OOOK, guys, new chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with school :P**

**Some Changes**

**BPOV**

Jake stayed with me for quite a while. I don't know how long we just sat there, his arms wrapped around me, his comforting kiss on my forehead every once in a while. We said nothing, for there was nothing that needed to be said.

Jake's heart beat strongly in my ear, a sound that I could fall asleep to. His hands ran smoothly across my back, pulling me tight against chest. The moment was perfect.

My nerves were still shot from the brawl that almost happened in my living room between my vampire ex-boyfriend and my werewolf boyfriend. Or was he my boyfriend? He hadn't asked me to be. I mean, we'd both admitted to being passionately in love with each other, but we'd never actually said the words.

"Hey, Jake?" I began, my hand caressing his shoulder as he held me.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his voice causing his chest to rumble underneath my ear.

I raised my head to look at him. He had his eyes closed and all expression had left his face. He'd almost been asleep.

I snickered, and his eyes lazily opened. He stared at me for a moment, but then smiled at me. My smile. I returned it and then laid my head back against him.

"So…are we like a couple, now?" I asked, smiling even though he couldn't see it.

He mumbled something that I didn't understand, and I rose up to look him in the eyes again.

"Do you want to be?" He asked, and he looked kind of…afraid?

I smiled. Silly Jake.

I covered his mouth with mine, hoping to tell him without words how much I loved him. He immediately responded, pulling me into his side. I just laid my head on his shoulder, letting him kiss me. When we broke apart, we were both breathing hard, but also smiling lovingly at each other.

"Is that enough to answer your question?" I teasingly asked.

He chuckled and brought his forehead to rest against mine.

"Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered, still smiling.

"Hmm…," I chuckled as Jake broke away from me and raised his eyebrows, timid at the thought of me saying 'no'.

"Yes," I answered.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that I'd been joking.

Then, his arms encompassed me again, and my nose nuzzled it's way into the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," he murmured into my hair.

I shook my head. Jake wasn't the one who needed to be giving thanks. I was the one who owed him everything. He'd saved me when, in all honesty, I didn't want to be saved. I loved him for it, but I had abused him, treating him pathetically, like the jerk that I had been.

"I should be thanking you. You've been too good to me, Jake," I breathed.

He squeezed me tighter.

"It's only because I love you," he admitted.

I smiled despite my self loathing. My Jacob loved me…

"I know. I love you, too. So much. But, I don't deserve you," I whispered, confiding in him my true feelings.

He sighed and stroked my hair softly.

"Bella, honey, who said I love you because you deserve it? I love you because…well, you're my Bells," he chuckled, squeezing me gently.

I laughed and inhaled his familiar scent. He chuckled again and kissed my forehead.

"Bells?" He asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I mumbled against his chest.

"Do you want to do something today? Just you and me?" He asked, his breathing even but his voice shaky.

"Uhm…what do you mean? Like a date?" I asked excitedly, raising my head to look at him.

He smiled at my enthusiasm, and then nodded. "If you want to."

"Jake! Of course I want to! What are we going to do?" I asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Jake laughed and gathered me back into his arms.

"Anything you want to do, Bells…we could go and get something to eat? Or go hiking or cliff-diving, as long as I'm with you, of course? I mean, this was a spur of the moment type thing, Bells, so I don't really have anything planned," He spoke into my hair.

I laughed. "It doesn't really matter, Jake, as long as you're there..but I am kind of hungry…and I'm sure the starving werewolf is, as well."

"Hey, let's be nice. Don't poke fun at me just because my stomach is a bottomless pit. I can't help it," Jake teased.

I shook my head. "I could fix something here?"

"Bells, if this is a date, you aren't cooking. We'll go…hmm. Where do you want to go? The diner, maybe? Or Port Angeles?" Jacob posed.

I thought about his suggestions, breathing deeply. I wasn't feeling up for a trip to Port Angeles. "The diner's fine, Jake. I don't really want to go to Port Angeles."

He chuckled. "Alright, then. I'll pick you up at six. Does that sound good?"

"Mhm," I mumbled into his shoulder as I burrowed into his side.

He laid his head on top of mine and chuckled again.

"You know, Bells, I was told that if I wasn't home by eleven, Sam was going to, and I quote, "Pummel me into the ground."," Jake laughed.

I sighed. I never wanted him to leave my side again. "Jake, do you _have _to?"

He sighed, too, but nodded. "Yeah. Council meeting today. Wait…do you want to go?"

"Yes!" I yelled, jumping up from the couch and turning to look at him. "Do you think they'd care?"

He rolled his eyes. "Bells, you've already been to one, and it's pretty much the same thing. Although, something special is happening tonight."

My eyes widened as his eyes flashed mischievously. "What is it?"

He smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see."

I smiled and began walking toward the stairs. I glanced at the clock on the wall on my way out of the living room. 9:30.

"What should I wear?" I asked hesitantly. The last time I'd gone to a council meeting with Jake, I'd worn very casual clothing, but maybe what with this occasion being "special", I should wear something else.

"What you're wearing is fine, Bella. You look perfect," Jake smiled.

I looked down at my clothes, my brow furrowed. I opened my mouth and raised my head, about to say something, when he interrupted.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Please don't change," He whispered.

I slowly smiled and walked back over to him, leaned down and claimed his lips with mine. He immediately responded. His lips molded with mine, warm and smooth. I was putting everything he made me feel into that kiss, when suddenly a throat was cleared.

We broke apart and my eyes immediately searched the room for the person who'd cleared their throat. I found Sam standing there, his head held high but an embarrassed look on his face.

"I'm sorry to just barge in, but I figured Jacob would be here…," Sam began, his eyes hesitantly turning to Jacob.

"It's okay, Sam," I voiced quietly, backing slowly away from Jacob to gain a respectable distance between us.

But, Jacob would have none of that, so he lifted himself up from the couch and pulled me closer to him, looking into my eyes.

"It's alright, Sam. I know we need to go. Bella's coming, too," Jacob informed Sam while still staring into my eyes.

I risked a glance at Sam, who looked a bit angry at the thought of me coming with them. He looked like he was about to say something when Jake spoke.

"She's my imprint, Sam," he sternly told Sam.

I turned my gaze back to Jake, who was still looking into my eyes. They softened and he gazed lovingly at me, and I couldn't resist touching his face gently with my hand.

Sam's face softened and he even had the beginnings of a smile on his face as he nodded and turned to leave. Jacob hugged me and then led me outside. It was a little chilly today in Forks, I noticed, as we stepped out into the open air. I clung to Jacob, who was warm enough to keep the frigid cold away. He smiled and pulled me in, allowing me to gain the warmth he could give me. Sam walked ahead of us toward the woods, but Jacob pulled me to his Rabbit, which was parked outside my house. I smiled and jumped in while Jacob got in on the driver's side.

We began our drive to La Push in silence, but it was filled with sneaky glances at each other which often ended in both of us laughing. But, after a while, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Jacob, what's happening today at the council meeting?" I asked.

He glanced over at me for a second. "You'll just have to see. I'm very curious to know your opinion, though."

"My opinion of what?" I asked.

"Nice try, Bella, but I'm not telling you," Jacob smiled widely, and I huffed and slumped down in my seat, feigning anger.

Jacob laughed, and I joined him but my mind was on the council meeting and what Jacob could possibly be keeping from me.

**Okay, guys, I know this is a bit short, but I'm going to update anyway. Things are HECTIC! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I will try not to make the next chapter be so long in coming. I truly appreciate you guys for reading my story, and I hope you don't give up on me **


	4. The Meeting

**Okay, guys, I'm on an updating frenzy, so I figured I'd update this story :D So, PLEASE REVIEW! And I hope you enjoy this new chapter! XD**

**The Meeting**

**BPOV**

We arrived at Sam and Emily's place at 11:00 exactly. Jake smiled when he put the Rabbit in park and I narrowed my eyes at him, though a small smile hinted at the corners of my mouth. Jacob's smile was contagious, but I loved it. He got out of the vehicle and I copied him, taking his hand when he came around to meet me. His warm hand in mine felt like the most perfect thing in the world and I didn't want to be anywhere else.

Sam came from the depths of his house, his cutoffs slung low on his bronze hips, his expression a little anxious and immediately I focused again on the meeting Jake had told me about. Jake's face held the same anxious tones that Sam's did, and I decided maybe I didn't want to know what was going to happen.

"Jake, are you ready?" Sam asked briskly, coming to stand close to Jacob.

Jake exhaled slowly and turned to look at me, who probably still had a questioning look on my face.

He smirked and then chuckled. "Yeah, Sam. Let's do this."

Jacob followed Sam into the forest, towing me along with him. There was a small clearing we entered that contained about twenty people, all members of the pack and their imprints. Irecognized most, including Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Emily, Leah, Seth, and Quil Sr. Jacob led me over to sit beside Emily while he remained standing. I smiled at Emily and she rose to wrap me up in a friendly hug.

"How have you been, Bella?" She asked, still hugging me.

"Great, Emily. How are you?" I returned as she released me.

"Just fine. I'll bet you're anxious to know what's going on, aren't you?" Emily teased, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"You know? Tell me, Emily, please," I begged, just wanting to know what Jacob was keeping from me.

Emily winked and then sat down, obviously refusing to tell me a thing. I sighed and looked over at Jake, who stood now beside Sam. He was staring at me, obviously having heard mine and Emily's conversation. He narrowed his eyes and smiled mischievously. I just glared at him and sat down beside Emily.

"Is everyone that's coming here?" Sam's loud voice suddenly spoke above the noise of the chattering werewolves and the imprints.

He apparently thought that we were all here because he resumed talking immediately.

"We've all come here today to start a new chapter of our pack. Everyone here knows what's going to happen…what's supposed to happen. Well…most of us," Sam began, then looked briefly at me, a smug look on his face. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

Jake smiled and I could tell he was fighting the urge to laugh at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and then winked. Even though he hadn't told me what was going to happen today, I still loved the big goofball.

"I was the first to phase this generation, so I automatically was the leader. With the help of Quil Sr., Harry Clearwater, and Billy Black, I discovered and accepted what I had become. I was the leader, and I helped the others transform and maintain control. However…," Sam spoke, his voice echoing in the small clearing.

What? My brow furrowed quizzically and I stared at Jacob, who had a stern look on his face now.

"However, things change, and I was not supposed to be the rightful Alpha of this pack. The bloodline for Alpha runs in the Black family. Ephraim was the last Black to hold the title, but his grandson will now take that position…now that he has imprinted and has grown to maturity," Sam explained, and I immediately gasped.

Jacob's eyes were on me, his gaze intense. This was what he'd wanted to know my opinion of. Jacob was going to be the Alpha. I remembered when the future Jacob had told me that he was the Alpha. I'd never asked when he became Alpha, but I guess I didn't need to know anymore.

"But, Jacob must accept this responsibility. He must accept the consequences….he must prepare for everything and anything. Being the Alpha does not just mean leadership. It also means protection for the tribe and the town of Forks. We have protected this town for many years…and now it is Jacob's turn to lead us…if he should accept?" Sam posed, looking to Jacob for an answer.

Jacob straightened, looking around the group of people, who I noticed all had proud looks on their faces, their mouth widened in smiles of approval.

"Yes, I accept," Jacob spoke, his voice rich with pride.

I smiled as his eyes found me once more. He returned it, a true Jacob smile.

Sam cleared his throat. "Good. Then, the title of Alpha shall now be yours. The ceremony of the changing of power will be done after this meeting. Everyone can go except for the wolves. We all must bond with our new Alpha."

At Sam's final words, the imprints got up to leave and Jacob came over to me. I smiled and rose to meet him.

"Jake, why didn't you tell me?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. But, Bells,…what do you think? I mean, this isn't going to change things…is it?" Jake asked, a worried expression falling over his face.

"Jake, no, of course not! I think this is great. You'll be a great Alpha," I responded sincerely, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad you think so. We've got to do the ceremony to switch Sam's power over to me and then we'll go do something, okay? Or…do you want to go home?" Jake asked.

"No. We can go do something. I want to spend today with you," I told him honestly. "We need to celebrate."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I have so many things to celebrate."

I smiled and hugged him fiercely.

"I'll be at Emily's, I guess," I told him after he released me.

Jake nodded but was then pushed away from me as Embry playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey, big man! You get to be the head dog now, don't ya', Alpha Black?" He laughed.

I scoffed and then hurried to Emily's house as the pack came closer to Jacob. As I turned the corner into the front yard of Emily and Sam's house, I realized that every imprint was here, probably waiting on their men. All except Claire and the younger ones, of course.

I smiled and walked forward, eager to be a part of this new chapter in my life...my life as the Alpha's imprint.

**Okay, just a short update for those of you who were dying to know what happened at the meeting! Well, there you have it! Jake's gonna be the Alpha! Next chapter will probably be kind of boring in comparison with the last few, but I will try to leave a cliffie, which you all know I LOVE doing! **** Thanks for being so awesome! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. A New place

**Long time, no update! I KNOW! I'm so sorry, as always. But, I hope this chapter is alright. I don't have anything other to add right now at the moment. Thanks again for being so patient! :D**

**Moving Forward**

**BPOV**

Walking into Emily's house felt natural, like I was already at home with the imprintees. They were a lot like me, I realized after some conversation. We talked about school and at times we talked about girl things, and it felt like I was with Angela…well, multiple Angelas. And…it was nice. We started to talk about our boys, and my heart grew warm. I thought of Jacob's smiling face and couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Bella, tell us how you and Jacob happened?" Rachel persuaded, a happy glint in her eye. She was obviously very happy that Jacob and I were finally together.

I looked down at my hands and smiled, brushing away imaginary dirt as I thought.

"Well, we've always been close…even when we were kids. I just sort of gravitated toward him," I answered honestly.

They all smiled at me and nodded, wanting me to continue.

"I can't imagine being with anyone else, not now…not after everything that's happened," I spoke, thinking of the future Jacob and little Mason. I didn't mention it though.

Emily nodded. Well, all of them did. They understood and felt the same exact sentiments toward their own pack member. It made me feel like part of the group then, seeing that we were all pretty much the same. Sure, I was white and the rest were Indians, including Jacob himself, but we all loved our men unboundedly and our boys would do anything for us.

"When do you think the boys will be back?" Kim asked, looking once to the window and then returning her gaze to Emily.

"I don't know…it could be a while. It took about thirty minutes for Paul to bond with Sam and around forty five for Jarrod to bond with him," Emily answered, and all of us sighed in resignation. We wanted our boys back.

Throughout the time I sat with Emily and the girls, I thought of nothing but Jacob and the 'dream'. I wanted him here with me. Now that we'd admitted our feelings and grown so close, I needed him to stay close to me.

"Paul," I heard Rachel sigh as she got up with a big smile on her face. I guess they're back.

Sam appeared next, flanked by Jared. The former Alpha made his way to Emily's side and placed a single kiss on her forehead. I smiled and then turned expectantly to the door.

Seth walked nonchalantly through the door, smiling at me when he saw me. I returned it, but then turned my attention back to the door which I hoped would soon bring me my Jacob.

"Bella, Jacob wants to talk to you. He's waiting outside," Seth told me when he saw that I was looking for him.

I was a little confused, but I nodded and began to walk outside. Leah walked in right before I walked out. She looked the same as she always did, but perhaps a little less tense. Puzzled but not wanting to dwell on it, I continued outside.

There he was, standing at the foot of the stairs. He looked pleased with himself, but there was something there…under everything else. Nervousness.

I walked quickly down the stairs, losing my footing once. Jacob jumped to catch me, smiling at my clumsy feet. I smiled and pointed my finger sternly at him, but he just kissed it and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed as hard as I could.

"Bells…," Jacob sighed into my hair.

I smiled and squeezed him one last time and then released him.

"How did the bonding go?" I asked, gently caressing his face with my hand.

He smiled. "It was perfect. It went a thousand times better than my bonding with Sam, which took about two hours in all. It took maybe five minutes apiece for the guys to bond with me."

"That's great, Jake," I told him quietly, pleased that it had been easy for him.

"I guess that I _am _meant to be the true Alpha," He told me, smiling.

I nodded, smiling.

"There's something else, though, Bells. This is about you. Being the imprint of the Alpha has its responsibilities," He looked nervous and a bit tense, "You can back out, of course, if you want nothing to do with this, but you would be kind of like a "pack mother" to all the other girls and even some of the guys. They would trust you with anything they couldn't tell the others. Also, once you agree to be this for them, you can never say that you won't do it. There's no turning back here, Bella, but I'm giving you the choice because it's right. You hold a very important place in this pack, Bella, even though you're not a wolf."

"Jacob, why are you even asking me this? Of course I want to do that. I'm ready for anything a life with you can throw at me," I smiled up at him.

He looked overjoyed and dipped down to kiss me. His lips upon mine felt exactly the same as they had the last time. Warm and inviting, gently coaxing mine to react with his.

"Lunch is ready, you guys!" Emily called out the door and we quickly broke apart.

She laughed at us and made the "shame on you" sign at us. I laughed and hid my face by burying it in Jacob's shoulder.

Jake led me inside and we sat for a long time, eating, talking, laughing. It was so nice to have them as a part of my family now…as a part of me. Not just them, either.

I looked across the table at Jacob and found he was staring at me as Jared was telling some tall tale that everyone was "enraptured" by. I smiled and he winked at me, to which I, of course, blushed.

Unfortunately, the time came for all of us to leave Sam and Emily in peace, so one by one, we all filed out of their house and headed home. Jacob grasped my hand firmly in his as we descended the stairs and made our way to his car. I looked back up at Sam and Emily's house as he unlocked the doors from the driver's side and couldn't help but smile. This was the start of a new life for me, the life of the Alpha's imprint.

**Hey, guys! Sorry it's so short, but I had little work ethic right now :P Anyway, it's taken me FOREVER to update, I know, but this part of the story, for me, is kind of boring and I'm trying to keep updating so that the "action" can happen soon, so we'll see. :)**


	6. Revelations

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated :P I have a severe lack of work ethic and I've been stressed out a lot lately. Also, I'm feeling a writer's clock constantly when I think about this story. **** So, please let me know some of YOUR ideas, because I have my own but I'd love to hear yours. :D So, REVIEW AND TELL ME!**

**Revelations**

**BPOV**

The car ride home was peaceful as both of us sat in a companionable silence. We talked a little, but mostly we just enjoyed the other's company, both of our minds on what had transpired today. We stopped at a red light near the outskirts of Forks when I thought of something that I needed to ask him. I looked over, finding his handsome face in the cab of his Rabbit. His eyes were trained on the road and a gentle expression donned his face. I smiled and opened my mouth to speak.

"There's something you need you know, Bella," Jacob spoke first before I could say anything. My mouth closed and he looked over at me, anxiety in his eyes.

The light turned green and he pressed the gas, sending us into the little town of Forks. I stared at Jacob's tan face and answered, "Okay…what is it, Jake?"

He sighed, still keeping his eyes on the road, and replied, "When we become werewolves, or shapeshifters I should say, if we find our imprint…there's something…something that happens…or I guess I should say 'doesn't happen'…"

My brow furrowed in confusion and I asked, "Well..what is it?"

"Bella, you won't age as long as I'm phasing," He told me quietly, his voice deadly serious. I came close to laughing and telling him he was joking but just looking at his face, I knew he was serious.

Not aging? Hadn't that been what I'd always wanted…or part of what I'd wanted? And now, with Jacob,…never aging…a forever with Jacob. I couldn't be happier.

"Jake…this…this is…," I stammered, unable to form words. Not aging?

"Bells, I know it's a lot to take in, and I know you may not want this…this eternity with me and the pack and…things…but…I'll give you some time to think about it…I'd never force you into anything…I-"

"Jacob, will you shut up?" I spoke forcefully, smiling from ear to ear. "Jake, this is everything I've ever wanted. You can't really think that I would refuse you because of this! Jake, how many times do I have to tell you before you believe me? I love you, Jacob."

He looked over, smiled my smiled, and then looked back at the road. "Really, Bells?"

"Yes, you silly wolf," I chuckled and placed my hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing his arm affectionately.

We remained in silence for a few seconds, staring out the windshield as Jacob navigated our way through Forks.

"Oh, and Bella? There's something else," He spoke again and I laughed.

"What is it, Jacob?" I asked him. He didn't seem as tense this time, so I figured it was nothing major.

"We, uh…that is, the pack and I…we're…well, we're thinking about getting tattoos," He confessed, his eyes trained on the road.

I laughed. "That's it?"

He chuckled and looked over at me and nodded.

"Well, if you guys want to do it, then…wait, what kind of tattoo?" I began, then backtracked.

"The symbol of the Quiluete tribe. It will be black and round and we want it done well so we're going to Embry's cousin who has a tattoo parlor on the Rez," He explained enthusiastically, obviously excited about the idea.

"Well…that sounds awesome, Jake. So, you have my consent if that's what you were even looking for," I laughed.

"Thanks, Bells. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it," He smiled.

"Of course I am, Jake. That's really cool," I honestly told him. I thought it was awesome that the pack wanted to make a tattoo for themselves to honor their tribe and their heritage.

Jacob drove me home after that and we didn't talk again, but instead sat in silence, feeling our love tie our souls together even though we were feet apart.

**So, this is all I felt like writing and this is done for Jacob Lupo! ;) You're the greatest! :D Anyway, please REVIEW! :D **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE:: IM SORRY

**I AM SO SORRY, GUYS! I have been SOOOOOOO busy with my classes and work and church and just everything has been so crazy, and honestly, it's not going to get any better, but we're off school today and I actually have some time to write for once :P **

**I will update DESPERATE MEASURES first because I've actually been working on that one, trying to work through the plot bunnies and get everything straightened out. **

**Next, I will update Destiny…whenever I can. To be honest, I'm getting frustrated with this fic because I am bored with where it's at and I'd love to just skip ahead to the action, but I know that's not how it works. :P lol. But, soon, hopefully, my friends…**

**I will update DAMON AND BELLA: UNTIL THE END whenever I get inspiration for another chapter for it. Just be patient, my friends…**

**And finally, I have a plot bunny that just won't go away, and it's eating at my brain lol. I don't know if anything will come of it, but perhaps….someday…lol.**

**Thank you for being patient, and I know it's been FOREVER :P**


	8. What's in store

**Wow, it's been so long! I hope there are still some people who will actually read this story haha, but I can't promise how much I will update. I'm trying but it's so hard lol. Anyways, this chapter is going to be a sort of tie-in and I believe it's time for Bella to reveal some things to Jacob. Originally, Bella decided not to tell Jacob about her time with the "future Jacob" but now, she has changed her mind and will tell him about her time in the future or her dream, which should be amazing!**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter of "Destiny"**

**What's in store**

**BPOV**

Opening my eyes in the morning, my heart leapt as I remembered the events that had happened recently. Jacob was mine, now…all mine. It just felt so surreal to be able to call myself his girlfriend, but to also be able to call myself the Alpha's imprint. I was so incredibly proud of Jacob and his new role with the pack. It just made me glow from the inside out to know that he had bonded so well with the pack and that this was truly what my handsome young soul mate was meant for. He had been the Alpha now for about six months and he continued to do a great job. I rolled over and glanced at the clock, smiling. 8:54. I had slept in just a little, but Jacob had said he wouldn't be by the house until around 11 to pick me up so I still had plenty of time. We had some last minute wedding plans to go over. We were getting married in two days, after all. We just couldn't wait any longer to finally be together forever. Sighing, I threw the covers back and got out of bed. I stretched, feeling the muscles of my back twist and rub against each other. Grabbing some clothes to wear for the day, I made my way out of my room and into the bathroom. The house was quiet so I figured Charlie was gone to work already. He has been so happy these last few days. Ever since I had told him that I was in love with Jacob, he had just been so excited every time Jacob came over to see me and sometimes I would look at him and he would just be sitting there watching us. It made me happy that I was pleasing him now. He had truly disliked Edward. When Jacob had asked for my hand in marriage from Charlie, he hadn't even let Jake get the words out of his mouth before he had said "Of course you have my blessing. Only you would ever deserve it."

I was washing my long brown hair when I began to think about Mason and the strange future world I had visited. I still wondered if it had all been a dream. How else could I have gone to the future? I must have just dreamt of that life, which was okay too. I had decided before to not tell Jacob about that experience, but the more I thought about it and the more time I spent with Jacob, I wanted to tell him about it. I just figured he would like to know, and it would encourage him and solidify the fact that I want to be with him. I figured today being two days before our wedding would be a good day, so I vowed that today I would spend time telling him all about Mason and our future life together. He would be so happy and I smiled as I washed the conditioner from my hair at the thought of my love smiling at my words about our life we could build for each other.

Finally shutting the water off, I stepped from the shower and dried my body off. I brushed my hair and put my clothes on my still damp body. Going downstairs, I fixed a bowl of cereal and ate a banana before Jake got there at 10:45, fifteen minutes early. I laughed and met him at the door. As soon as it opened, I was enveloped in a giant wolf hug. He smelled of the forest: dirt, trees, the wind. It was beautiful. My Jake was beautiful. I kissed him full on the mouth, which he hungrily returned.

"Good morning, my beautiful fiancée," He smiled, his nose against mine.

"Good morning, my handsome wolfie fiancée," I laughed, pushing my nose toward him.

He chuckled and poked me gently in the ribs. I laughed with him as I turned back into the house to grab my phone and lock the door. I climbed into Jake's Rabbit when he opened the door for me.

"Such a gentleman," I teased, winking at him from the seat.

He stuck his head through the window of the now closed door and gave me a swift peck on the lips.

"Always for you," He softly said, a hint of humor in his voice.

As we drove to the reservation, I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside me at the thought of finally telling Jake about my experience. After all, it had been so utterly life changing. I almost wanted to go back, but it would happen soon enough anyway. Jacob would be overjoyed to hear about our relationship and little Mason. Jacob was such a great father.

"I have a lot to tell you about today," I began, my voice steady but my emotions were bouncing around crazily.

Jacob smiled but kept his eyes on the road. "Oh really? What would that be?"

"Well, let's go to the beach and take a walk. I'll tell you all about it."

Jacob seemed surprised as his eyebrows went up in surprise. "Well, yes, ma'am."

I giggled and put my hand in his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. He gave mine a gentle squeeze as the Rabbit kept taking us toward the beach.

The sand felt good between my toes as Jacob and I walked across the warm beach together. The wind blew slightly, making my hair blow around my face and behind me. We held hands and were silent for the first few moments. I knew he was waiting for me to tell him more about what I had told him.

I stopped and released his hand. He looked confused until I smiled at him reassuringly. I took a few steps toward the ocean until I could see nothing in my peripheral view but the ocean. It made me feel like I was a part of the ocean, like it could come and take me away. I sighed and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around myself against the wind. Jacob stayed where he was, so I knew it was time to tell him.

"Jake, there's more to us being together that what I've told you," I began, smiling towards the ocean.

I couldn't hear any movement from him, but he answered me. "What do you mean, Bells?"

I smiled. "Do you believe that anyone can tell the future?"

There was a short pause and then Jacob answered, "No. I think things just happen."

"So did I, Jacob, before it happened to me," I stated, and then I turned slowly to him. I was smiling, and tears were beginning to form in my eyes. Jacob looked alarmed at first when he saw my tears.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Jacob, I don't know how it happened, or why, but I don't even care because it was just so wonderful. Edward was asking me to marry him and something happened, something switched, and I passed out. My vision blurred, my thoughts left me, and I was gone," I explained, reading his face.

"Gone?" He asked.

"Asleep, I guess. When I woke up, you'll never believe who was with me," I raised an eyebrow at him.

He smiled. "Me?"

"Yes, and no. Yes, it was you, Jacob. But, you were very different. First of all, we were in a bed together. When you woke up, you started talking about all of this crazy stuff about how we were married and that we had been married for five years. I wouldn't believe you because I was still in love with Edward. It hurt you that I didn't remember anything about you or us. Jake, not only were we married, but we had a son. Mason. He was gorgeous, Jacob. You were such a terrific father," I told him, and he listened attentively.

He looked to the ground for a moment and then bore his eyes deep into mine and came toward me again.

"It took a few days for me to realize it, but Jake, I loved you and I wanted you, I was made for you, not Edward. I finally revealed my feelings for you and you were so happy. So many things happened, Victoria found us and she almost hurt Mason, but she was there for me. Edward came back and killed her before she could kill me, though. I was hurt pretty bad, but I fell asleep in the hospital and woke up on the floor of my room with Edward standing over me telling me that I had fainted. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I don't understand it, but Jake, it made me so sure about what I want and I know now that it's you. I don't ever want to be without you. I want our life together, the life that I got to see a glimpse of. It was so beautiful, Jake," I finished, tears springing to my eyes.

Jacob had tears of his own coming to his eyes. He slowly opened his arms and I ran into them. He lifted my high into the air and brought me slowly back down, finding my lips in the process. We kissed and kissed, the waves rolling in the background creating a euphoria for both of us as we clung to each other.

"I love you, Bells," He breathed into my lips.

"Jake, I love you, too," I answered him, catching his lips with mine again.

I knew that that everything would be okay. No matter what happened, Jake would always love me and I would always be his. Everything was perfect now, and it always would be. Life was just as it should be, as long as Jacob stayed in my arms. With our wedding two days away, I knew it was only the start of our lives together.

**Kinda short, but it's all I have time for right now. And it was kind of a fast forward from the last chapter of Destiny, but I had to get this out of the way. **** I hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
